Cyberspace
by missed the train
Summary: She logs onto her name, Gilmoregal. She thinks it sums up what she is, and always will be no matter how many things change. She will always be a Gilmore girl. LITERATI.
1. Bolting Gnomes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am no way affiliated with the CW, Gilmore Girls, Jess, Rory, Milo Ventimiglia, or Alexis Bledel. Characters are not mine.**

Cyberspace 

Rory Gilmore-Forrester. No. Rory Gilmore-Mariano, it had a nice ring to it. Rory Gilmore-Huntzburger, not so much. She didn't know why she was scribbling her name on random pieces of paper, adding past loves last names, but she was. This was her second notebook. Filled with so many different versions of Rory Gilmore, with different styles of writing, some in cursive, some print, some were even bubble letters with hearts and stars drawn around the words that you would think a child wrote it.

Rory was no child. She had grown up and graduated college, becoming what she always wanted to be, an overseas correspondent. She thinks maybe she is doodling because she is lonely. At any other time, such a cliché act would make her feel ill.

She is in Europe right now, covering a story about resent protests. Her only communication to her family and friends is through email. It has been for the past month that she has been in that small-sandwich-eating, cheese-loving hellhole. She really has nothing against Europe. She loves it in fact, but sleep deprivation happens to the best of us. She doesn't have time to talk on the phone. She is constantly being pushed and pulled around, and barely gets more than three hours a night. She hardly has the time to email, but it helps that she can type ninety words-per-minute, and the fact she doesn't think she could live through another one of her mothers' nostalgic rants is quite an inspiration.

She logs onto her name, Gilmoregal. She thinks it sums up what she is, and always will be no matter how many things change. She will always be a Gilmore girl. She also thinks that it reminds her of her childhood. When it was just her and her mother in their little world, filled with books, music, fun, and love. It was an amazing world, but the real world eventually won and took it over. Responsibilities come when you are a Yale graduate.

She had five unread messages. Three were random ads trying to get her to buy anything from an impounded car to those figures that grow grass out of their head. She never understood those. You watered a head, and stuff grew. You could just as easily buy a pot and dig up grass from you back yard. It costs less, it's just as effective, it saves time, and BAM, you have your own grass to stare at, or sit on a lovely place in you living room just to wait and watch it die after two weeks.

One of the emails was from her mother. No surprise there. It talked about how much she missed her, and how Pierpont strangely went missing again. Rory would suggest to just bolt the damn thing to the ground and there wouldn't be a problem, but she thinks that might be slightly irrational. Besides, it's a bit crabby. She really needs to get more sleep. Her mother also says that Luke and Taylor are fighting again. Apparently, Taylor thinks that the town needs yet another streetlight, and Luke shockingly thinks that is unnecessary. She mentioned that it ended with a plate of potatoes in Taylor's tope.

The other email name she did not recognize. She was about to delete it, before examining the name a little closer. Jmtruncheon.

"No way." She stated to herself, before double clicking the link with her computer mouse and opening the email.

It was from him.

Jess Mariano.

Rory Gilmore-Mariano.

No.

Rory Gilmore.

Jess Mariano.

Two different people, two different names, two separate worlds.

She debated on reading it or not, but the pro's won out over the con's. She read the email. It went something like this…

_Rory,_

_How are things? I don't really know what to write, but I feel the need to keep in touch with you. So here is my attempt. So far, it looks like I'm failing, haha. Things are good here, the store is getting more business than ever, and my book is actually selling. Can you believe that? That piece of shit is bringing in money. I'm actually working on another one. It's not close to being done, but you'll be the first to know when it is, Ms. Overseas Correspondent. How is it? Is it everything you ever hoped for? I hope so. I never did get to drive at you screaming in a foreign language. Well I hope to hear from you, Rory. Hope everything is going well for you._

_Jess_

Rory didn't know what to say, or write. She was still in shock that he even attempted to talk to her after she made a total ass of herself last time they saw each other. She treated him like dirt, and he didn't deserve it. But, she wasn't going to let that spoil talking to him; she was going to write back. To Jess.

_Jess,_

_Things are great! They're really fast paced, and crazy, but I love it just like I knew I would. And I did it, just like you said I would. I am so happy for you and Truncheon! You have no idea how proud I am of you, Jess. And another book! That's amazing! I'm sure it will be wonderful. Oh, and about driving at me, screaming in a foreign language, you still need to learn a foreign language, haha. So get on that, and we will still do it._

_Always,_

_Rory_

She didn't sleep that night, which was probably the wrong idea but she couldn't help it. Her mind was bouncing back and forth about the new email relationship with Jess, and what it entailed. Were they supposed to meet, be friends, talk? She finally decides that she needs to sleep, and rolls over, grabbing the covers and pulling them up to her nose, imagining that there were arms wrapped around her, and she wasn't alone in that little hotel suite in Europe. Suddenly, those miniature sandwiches and cheese weren't so bad.

…

**Tell me what you think!**

**- m**


	2. Arm Spasms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am no way affiliated with the CW, Gilmore Girls, Jess, Rory, Milo Ventimiglia, or Alexis Bledel. Characters are not mine.**

Cyberspace

"Rory! Papers, now!" She heard her coworker, Jayden, yell for the third time. Rory had her head on her desk with her fingers wrapped around a half-drunk coffee cup. Her hair was sprawled out on top of papers, and her eyes kept losing focus. She had spent most of the night to early morning thinking about Jess, and her sleep-deprivation had gotten the best of her.

"Hmm?" Came her mumbled reply.

"Gilmore! I need to fax those papers in the next," Jayden checked her watch, "two minutes! Get your ass up, and get to work!"

You wouldn't know it from their current interaction, but Jayden and Rory had become fast friends since she had started this job. They made sure they traveled to all the same countries, and were working on the same pieces so that each would not get too lonely.

"One minute!" She heard Jayden frantically yelling before she came up to Rory's cubicle and dropped a book dangerously close to Rory's face. Rory quickly jumped up, spilling her coffee all over her desk, and lap.

"Where are my papers?"

"Here, here." Rory handed Jayden a manila folder. Jayden hurriedly ran over to the fax machine and began pressing buttons.

Rory grabbed some paper towels and began dabbing at her skirt. The liquid impossibly cold now, and her skirt was old anyway. She threw the napkins away, not bothering more with the stain quickly forming on the fabric.

"Rory, what's wrong with you?" She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, Jade. I guess I'm just not getting all my Z's"

"I can't have you falling asleep. This place is already hectic enough."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just-"

Rory didn't get to finish before Jayden cut her off.

"Go home."

"Wh-what?" Rory stuttered

"Go home, get some sleep. I'll cover for you here. But you owe me big." Jayden turned and walked to her cubicle and sat down, furiously typing on her laptop.

Rory stood there in shock, or maybe it was just the fact her brain wasn't functioning. Her eyes started making patterns in the floor when she heard Jaydens voice again, "Gilmore!"

Rory's had quickly snapped up.

"Go!"

Rory turned and grabbed her coat before walking out of the crowded newsroom to the elevator. She pressed button one, and the doors swiftly opened. The elevator was empty. Thankfully. She hates nothing more than sharing an elevator with someone. Well, she might hate the elevator music more, but sharing elevators with other people that you don't care to know, or who are in just such a hurry that they are willing to plow you down is definitely up on her list.

The elevator beeped, and the doors opened. She walked out of her building into the busy streets, and hailed a taxi. She was never really good at that. She couldn't whistle, so it didn't look official, and when she would try to wave one down, she would clumsily wave her hand so it would look as if she was having an arm spasm.

One kind gentleman finally saved her from further humiliation, and she sat in silence the whole ride to her apartment.

She paid the man, and took the elevator up seven floors to her room. Number 52. She opened the door with quite a bit of trouble and walked inside.

It was plain; a bedroom, a living area, a kitchen area, and a bathroom. It wasn't elaborately decorated, but she liked the simplicity of it. It was one of the only things in her life that was simple right now. While her other coworkers booked the highest rooms the company could afford, she always picked the cheapest. Not rat-ridden cheap, but a simple, cozy cheap. Her coworkers would scoff, just thinking how naïve and peculiar this new girl was.

She threw her purse on a chair that was already piled high with books and papers and sat at her computer table.

Immediately, she began to feel giddy. She felt like a teenager again asking in her head 'I wonder if her wrote me?' 'Do you think he wrote me?' Jess always had the power to turn her insides to mush.

She logged on, only one new email. She was instantly saddened, thinking it was from her mother. She decided to pull it up anyway, and her heart soared when she saw that it was from him.

_Rory,_

_I am so glad that you are enjoying what you are doing. I actually couldn't sleep last night because I was so thrilled that you wrote me back. Next time you're around Philadelphia, look me up. We can have lunch or something. Where are you right now, by the way? Taking over the world yet? Also, I am looking forward to our little stunt, I have to say, I bought myself a Spanish book, and I am getting quite good. Talk to you soon._

_Jess_

She smiled to herself. Suddenly she was no longer so tired. She was giddy, and excited, and happy all mixed into one.

_Jess,_

_I am thrilled that you even wrote me; I've missed you, Jess. And I will definitely look you up when I'm back home. I'm in Europe right now. But no, I haven't taken over the world quite yet. Apparently, Congress frowns on dictatorship. Who knew? I would love to have lunch and catch up. Hopefully, it will be more successful than last time. You bought a Spanish book?! Tell me something in Spanish! Please? _

_Rory_

She left him her cell phone number in case he wanted to contact her that way too, incase she couldn't get to the computer, or it blew up or something.

She really just wanted to have contact with him full time, and she secretly wished that he would use the number as often as he could.

She closed her laptop, and got up from her desk. She walked over to her kitchen and got a mug out of one of the over-head cabinets. She placed it on the counter and began making a pot of coffee.

Suddenly, her phone began to vibrate. She opened it up, it saying 'One new text message. Unknown." Confusion showed clearly on her face, but she decided to open it anyway.

The words "Echo de menos tu también" glared at her.

She grinned knowing exactly whom it was from and what it said. She forgot about her coffee, and jumped into bed, smiling, and laughing like she was four.

She kept repeating the words over and over again like she was a broken record.

The words "I miss you too," were the last things she thought about before falling into a seemingly endless sleep, clutching her cell phone to her heart.

…

I know it's probably not a direct translation and it might not even be right at all. I'm not sure. But if it is not right, just pretend with me that it is, haha. Please review and tell me what you think!

-m


	3. Smiles Scare Children

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am no way affiliated with the CW, Gilmore Girls, Jess, Rory, Milo Ventimiglia, or Alexis Bledel. Characters are not mine.**

Cyberspace

Rory woke up grinning, with the sun beating on her face, and the aroma of coffee filling the room. She never did turn that coffee pot off. It was an amazing way to wake up, nonetheless.

She yawned and stretched, but for some reason her back was slightly uncomfortable. She sat up, and plucked her cell phone from her sheets. She gently rubbed her back, easing the pain that the electronic device had caused, before turning to her nightstand. The clock read 7:45 am. It was a Tuesday. A workday. A day she was supposed to work, and do files, and take notes, and type up stories; a day where she was supposed to be in her cubicle at 8:00 am. She jumped up, tripping over the bundle of sheets surrounding her legs and coming to a crashing halt on her wooden floors.

She let out a quick yelp before grabbing clothes from her closet, and throwing them onto the bed. She ran into her bathroom, and threw her hair up in an un-neat, but acceptable ponytail, and running to the kitchen. It was a good idea that she left the coffee pot on, she decided when she filled her previously discarded mug, and torched her insides with the scolding liquid. She immediately perked up, and glanced at the clock.

7:50.

She started ripping her worn clothes from her body, and throwing on the ones sprawled out on her bedspread. They didn't exactly match perfectly, but it was good enough. She ran into the kitchen again, while trying to put on her heels.

"Shoes first, then coffee." She repeated to herself when she almost landed into a heap on the floor.

She got her shoes on, and poured herself a to-go cup. She grabbed her jacket, and the pile of books and papers on the chair next to the door. She threw her cell phone in her purse, and kicked open the door, not even bothering to lock it.

She ran down the steps, figuring it would be faster than waiting on an elevator, and into the street. She glanced down at her watch, 7:53.

It took her two minutes to hail a cab, and she was getting extremely impatient. When she finally got in, it took another five minutes for her to get to her building. She threw an impossibly large amount of cash at the driver, and hopped out, balancing her books in her tiny arms. She ran into the building, pressing the elevator buttons, and taking the agonizing ride up to her floor.

The elevator beeped, and she burst through the doors in a huff. She was surprised how easily she could convert into one of the mad elevator maniacs whom she had been complaining about only a day before.

She threw her books on her desk, and sat down in the chair, breathing heavily.

"You're late, Gilmore."

Rory closed her eyes and let her head fall to her desk. She opened one of her eyes taking a peek at her watch, before gruffly replying, "Only by a minute."

"It's a minute I don't have to spare. Here, get these papers to Sam in printing."

Jayden handed her a stack of papers, and she swiftly took them, and got up, walking over to the printing area.

"Sam!" Rory called over the massive amounts of people zooming in and out of her line of focus. It was a mad house.

"Over here!" A young man about Rory's age yelled. She handed him the papers, and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" He asked her.

"You have no idea."

"Hey, you wanna go get a bite to eat sometime?" He asked her. A smile grazed his features. He was a nice guy. Young, well off, handsome. He had blue eyes that sat on a kind face with light brown hair.

Rory opened her mouth; she was being hit in the shoulders by everyone walking by, but kept eye contact with him.

"Actually, I'm kinda involved with someone right now." She gave a slight smile.

"Oh, I thought you said the other day, that there was no one…my mistake." He shrugged his shoulders. He really did like Rory. He thought that she was interesting, and kind, even humorous occasionally.

"Oh, well there wasn't. It's kind of new, and I don't know where it's going." She explained.

"Right. Ok. I have to get back to work." He turned his back to her, and left her alone, standing still as everyone else carried out whatever they were sent to do.

She sighed. Why has she just turned that down? She likes Sam, and her and Jess weren't together. Why had she lied?

She remembered why when she went back to her cubicle and her phone vibrated in her purse.

It startled her, and shook the whole desk. She looked around to make sure no one was watching as if she were a teenager in chemistry class. She grabbed her phone, and opened up the text message.

"What are you up to?"

She smiled. This is why she had said no.

It was always about her and Jess.

"This and that." She replied back.

"Explain the this, explain the that?"

"I just got yelled at for being late because I overslept."

"Why did you oversleep?" He asked her

"Oh, you are a tricky one, Mariano." She said.

"An honest question."

"You know why I overslept." She typed.

She waited and waited. This reply didn't come as fast as the others, but it held more meaning than all of them put together.

"I was thinking about you too."

She smiled. She knew that was the end of the conversation, for now at least. Jess wasn't a man for many words, but the words he did care to utter were important, and meaningful.

She had a thousand watt grin plastered on her face. She couldn't concentrate on what she was doing, and her coworkers kept giving her questioning glares.

"Gilmore, care to explain why you're scaring off children?"

Rory quickly stood up, eye level with Jayden.

"What?" She asked.

"That grin, you look like a deranged clown. I mean, I've never been a fan of Bozo, but I'm sure that his job wasn't scaring off kids."

"There aren't any children here, Jade." Rory replied.

"Figure of speech, Gilmore." And with that Jayden left Rory alone at her little cubicle.

Jayden had an unusual sense of humor to say the least, but Rory couldn't help but compare her to Paris, and how she tried too desperately hard to be in with the 'in-crowd.'

Rory didn't stop smiling; she just took it down a notch as to not 'offend' all of the children running around the crowded-already office space. She truly couldn't understand that woman sometimes.

She finished up at work, even caring enough to stay one minute after before grabbing her coat and heading out the door. She arrived at her place, and pushed open the door, remembering that she had carelessly left it unlocked. She glanced around making sure nothing was out of place, before proceeding into her room.

She opened up her laptop, and logged onto her email. Surprisingly, there was nothing there. No ad, no letter from her mom, and nothing from Jess. She was a little disappointed, but didn't let it get her down. She walked into her bathroom.

She shut the door, even though there was no one else in the apartment.

The walls were a soft green, with brown tiles that decorated the tub area. The sinks had chrome handles, and the little decorative leaves around the eloquent mirror made the small bathroom look luxurious.

She took off her shoes. The cold tile on the floor sent shivers up her legs. She took off her shawl and draped it over the hook in the corner. She unzipped her dress, and let it fall to a heap around her feet. She removed the rest of her clothes, showing only bare skin that was slightly freckled, a beam of light shown through the window, illuminating her skin and giving it an eerie glow.

She walked over to the tub, and turned on the water. It was hot enough to turn her pale skin red, but it was comforting. She stepped into the shower, and let the warmth embrace her. Water trickled down her skin grouping in bigger droplets as it dripped from her nose and chin. It gathered in a small puddle at her feet, before traveling down the drain.

She remained in the shower for almost an hour. It felt nice, and she needed some cool-down time.

When she got out of the shower, the draft in the room rushed to her skin, making her light arm hairs stand up, and her skin to get bumpy. She grabbed a soft pink towel, and went to change.

She was clad in a tank top and night pants that were decorated in dancing coffee cups. She walked over to her purse, and grabbed her phone. She flipped it open to check her messages, just in case.

To her surprise, there was a new message.

"When are you gonna be home?"

She smiled at the question. He wanted to see her.

At least she thought so.

"I'm getting a late plane tomorrow, and I'm coming home for two weeks during our winter break. I'll be in Stars Hollow early in the morning. Why?"

"Just wondering." He replied back to her.

"Mhm, seriously. What's going on?" She asked him.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see when you come back."

She smiled, curiosity overpowering her.

This was so very, un-Jess like, but she enjoyed it.

She fell asleep, and awoke again to a pain in her back from her cell phone.

…

This one is a bit longer.

Tell me what you think!

-m


End file.
